Las alas de la Valquiria
by Hyuuga Temari
Summary: Lo ocurrido en Asgard vivido bajo la atenta mirada de Alexiel


Desde que era pequeña y empecé a vivir en el Valhala me contaron de una Valquiria a la cual habían quitado sus alas mientras estaba en Midgard la cual no pudo cruzar más el Bifrost y de esa manera jamás pudo volver a casa... En ese momento recuerdo como todas tocábamos nuestras alas en señal de no querer irnos jamás de allí...Lo que nunca nos contaban era que ocurría además de perderte si te quitaban o robaban tus alas, aunque yo no quería pensar en eso; sería incapaz de perder mis alas porque yo si quería vivir por siempre aquí así vería a mi hermano... 

La noche estaba maravillosa, todas las valquirias que acompañábamos a la princesa Hylda no teníamos más que hacer ese día puesto que nuestra soberana nos dejó aquella noche libre.Como todas las noches nos reunimos en el patio exterior del Valhala a escuchar los cuentos de la valquiria Rhind la cual siempre sabía cuentos y mitos maravillosos tanto de nuestra tierra como del exterior... Además para nuestro deleite uno de los guerreros divinos tocaba cerca de allí el arpa y aquella noche parecía triste,aquella bella música estaba llena de tristeza y melancolía; 

-Alexiel!! Despierta!! 

-Eh?? Qué pasó?? –cuando miré todas mis compañeras reían mientras Rhind y Skadi me miraban fijamente 

-Te gusta la melodía de Eta verdad?-los verdes ojos de Skadi me miraban fijamente mientras mi cara parecía tornarse de un rojizo color. 

-Es un bella melodía-susurré-sabéis que adoro la música... 

-Y también al músico-todas reían mientras bruscamente me levante de donde estaba sentada y me fui a mi habitación. 

No me di cuenta que Rhind venía detrás mía, antes de entrar en Valhala ella me paró... 

-Alexiel, ¿tu qué sientes por el guerrero? 

-Yo sólo se Rhind que cuando Balder lo mande debo ir en la búsqueda de los guerreros de nuestro señor Odín caídos en la lucha... él no tiene privilegio ni nada..... 

-Ven aquí pequeña-nos sentamos en dos banquetas que estaban en la cocina- escúchame muy bien puesto que este cuento es realidad y a cualquiera de nosotras nos puede pasar.... Antes de que tu tuvieras uso de razón una de las valquirias fue a darse un baño en uno de los enormes manantiales que existen en Jormungaad ,ella para ese baño dejó sus alas a la orilla del manantial.Pero por circunstancias un guerrero que estaba enamorado de ella robó sus alas...... 

-¿Entonces no pudo cruzar el Bifrost?-pregunte ansiosa 

-No mi pequeña-dijo acariciándome los cabellos-el hombre que robe o tome las alas de una valquiria sabe que puede casarse con ella....Por eso quiero que tengas cuidado de que no te las roben.... o que tu dejes que Eta te la robe... 

-No quiero que me la roben ni lo dejaré-conteste presurosa-y no se porqué dices que Mime me la robe si él.... 

-¿Así que ya le llamas Mime? 

Miré a Rhind, y seguro que debía estar muy roja mi cara porque empezó a reírse a carcajadas.Cuando paró me abrazó dulcemente y me dijo: 

-Mi linda Alexiel, ya una de nosotras perdió sus alas contra un guerrero divino... no lo hagas tú la más pequeña de nosotras.Además piensa en tu hermano;tal vez a él no le guste. 

-De acuerdo Rhind, no tienes de que preocuparte.No me acercaré a ninguno de los guerreros divinos a no ser que sea mi hermano Hagen. 

Rhind se levantó y salió de nuevo a donde estaban las demás compañeras, y yo me levanté y seguí mi camino hacia mi cuarto.Iba sumida en mis pensamientos,esto tendría que contárselo a Hagen para que él tampoco estuviese preocupado...Cuando pasé por la biblioteca de Palacio escuché ruidos, yo sabía que mi hermano solía estar allí por las noches así que decidí entrar y así hablar esto con él antes que pasase algo... pero para mi sorpresa allí no se encontraba Hagen sino Mime. 

-Oh perdóneme... me marcho no le molestaré 

-No, no te vayas valquiria Alexiel necesito de tu ayuda 

-Dime guerrero de Benetnash – me volví a él pero casi sin mirarle recordando las palabras de Rhind 

-Es que, necesito encontrar una historia que me interesa y se que vosotras las valquirias sabéis.... 

-Para historias debería de preguntarle a Rhind o a Skadi ellas son las mayores y las que más historias saben.. 

Mime camino hasta mi y con una de sus manos tomo mi cara levantándola a su altura; al contacto de su mano empecé a temblar... 

-Cálmate pequeña Alexiel – me miró sonriendo- la historia que yo busco creo que estaban contándola hoy, la de la valquiria que no cruzo... 

-....el Bifrost.Así ella acabó en Midgard buscando al guerrero que tomó sus alas- terminé de contarle a Mime delante del fuego de la biblioteca que minutos antes él había encendido. 

-Por eso vosotras tenéis tanto cuidado con vuestras alas ¿verdad? 

-Claro que si, sin ellas no podríamos traer a los héroes caídos en la batalla y nuestro señor Odin no estaría contento con nosotras.Ahora, 

¿podría yo haceros una pregunta? 

-Pregúntame Alexiel 

-Pues me gustaría saber porqué tanto interés en saber de las alas de las Valquirias... 

Mime se levantó de mi lado y estiró su mano hacia mi; la tome y me levante.Me miró sonriendo, a lo que contesté con la mejor de mis sonrisas... 

-El interés es porque... 

La puerta se abrió de un golpe,era Alberich de Megres... 

-Mime, los caballeros de Atenea están aquí; debemos presentarnos ante Hylda ya mismo!! Vamos...-dijo corriendo hacia las habitaciones de los otros guerreros divinos.... 

Mime me miró y me abrazo suavemente; 

-Volveremos a vernos pronto, Mime... 

-Claro que si pequeña Alexiel- luego.. me besó suavemente... 

Le vi marcharse, y a Hagen también... todas las valquirias despedimos con un hasta pronto a los guerreros que se marchaban a combatir por Asgard.... por Hylda..Miré los ojos de mi señora, pero esos ojos no eran los mismos, eran más fríos... carecían de la paz y la bondad que Hylda de Polaris siempre tenía. 

-¿Qué te pasa Alexiel?- dijo Rhind acercándose a mi 

-Rhind... noto a la princesa Hylda más fria,más distante... 

-Será por la marcha de la señorita Flare... 

-¿Cómo? –todas las demás se acercaron donde estabamos nosotras 

-Si,la señorita Flare se ha marchado con uno de los caballeros de Atenea, un tal Cygnus Hyoga...el mismo, Alexiel que ahora mismo está combatiendo con tu hermano Hagen.. 

Creo que en mi vida jamás corrí más por llegar a un lugar, el volcán donde Hagen entrenaba era mi sitio preferido de pequeña donde siempre me escondía y donde siempre estaba ayudando a Hagen en sus entrenamientos.... pero aquel día llegué demasiado tarde... 

-Marchate Hyoga, sigue debemos ayudar a Atenea!! 

-¿Estás bien Flare? 

-Si, si márchate... 

Le ví salir, el solo... me miró, seguramente se extrañaba al ver allí a una mujer pero cuando vio que era una valquiria comprendió que era el guerrero caído lo que me traía hasta allí... y allí estaba, muerto... mi hermano mi único hermano... Caminé lentamente, para sorpresa de Flare y le tomé en mis brazos, tenía un último hilo de vida.. 

-Alexiel.... 

-Shh calla Hagen, te pondrás bien 

-No...se...que no....Alexiel, ve...con Mime y..cuídale... 

-No hermano,yo te llevare a Valhalla y de ahí iré...Hagen... Hagen!! 

Lloré amargamente, mi único pariente, el único lazo que me quedaba con mis padres había desaparecido.... junté todo mi valor, ante la mirada casi horrorizada de Flare y llevé a mi hermano al Valhala, donde también reposaba el cuerpo de Fehnrill y de Tholl... 

-Alexiel... Hagen también... 

-Si Siegfried, mi hermano ha muerto.... 

-Y siento deciros que Mime de Benetsnach también ha caído... 

Me volví horrorizada, 

-Eso no es cierto ¿verdad Mizar? 

-Lo siento valquiria, es la realidad.... 

Corrí al balcón donde estábamos parados y salte ante la mirada de Sigfried; y por una vez utilice mis alas... logré llegar donde Mime había caído...a su lado había otro cuerpo, el de uno de los caballeros de Atenea.Pero Mime había muerto y ya nada importaba.Tomé su cuerpo y volví a Valhala... 

Aquel día todo era tristeza, uno a uno los valerosos guerreros divinos habían caído, defendiendo aquello que ellos creían era la verdad.... 

-Alexiel ¿qué te ocurre?¿qué haces aquí sola en la biblioteca? 

-Oh.... Mime,recorde aquel día cuando los caballeros de Atenea llegaron, cuando te conté la historia de las alas de las valquirias... y me dejaste sin saber... 

-¿para que quería saber? 

-Si.. 

-Por que en aquel tiempo yo estaba enamorado de una valquiria y quería saber como tenerla a mi lado para siempre... 

-¿Y ya no le quieres? 

-Claro que si, solo que ahora tengo que saber... 

-¿Tienes que saber? Si puedo ayudarte... 

-Claro, ahora quiero saber- me miró fijamente y con una sonrisa en los labios- ahora quiero saber que tengo que hacer para tener a una guerrera divina junto a mi durante toda mi vida... 

Él ya sabe que tiene que hacer, por ahora mis alas de Valquiria y mi corazón de guerrera están con él, sellados con un beso.


End file.
